


Breakfast and a Show - July 14, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - July 14, 2020

With the twinkle back in his eyes, Dumbledore stood before the students at breakfast. 

"Good morning, everyone. Special thanks to unnamed Ravenclaw witch #1 and the boy with a bezoar in his pocket for capturing the twinkle in my eye. One thousand points to Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore said. There was a collective groan and a smattering of applause from the students. Those of whom that could clap. 

Nearly every student had an injury, some on crutches, others with their arms in slings, some black eyes. The hospital wing had to be medically expanded to accommodate all of the first years that had been stepped on.

"And now, I'm pleased to share with you that this afternoon, Professor Snape will be leading an extra credit course on how to be a secretary. You may not be aware, but he has successfully served as Death's secretary for several years and is on his way to becoming a deity like so many of the Hogwarts staff," Dumbledore said.

Snape rose, "Students, being a secretary is not the easiest of tasks. There is no foolish wand waving or silly incantations. I don't expect many of you would appreciate the subtle skill and exact art that is managing such an important person's business schedule. However, for those select few, who possess the skill (he looked at Ron Weasley), I can teach you to answer phones and block telemarketers. I can tell you how to bottle time, brew successful expense reports, and even put a stopper in scheduling..."

"I think I'm going to go to this," Ron said. "I feel like I could do well in a secretarial pool."

Harry and Hermione just looked at him, puzzled.

Ricardo walked by, wiggling his eyebrows, and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"So today's show was a dramatic monologue from Snape...great. I guess Hogwarts needed a recovery day from all of the injured," Brian the Obvious Sous Chef I mean Baker said, as he had baked so much bread that morning and only about 60 of Hogwarts 280 students had been able to make it into the hall that morning..


End file.
